


Filter

by warriorpoet



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorpoet/pseuds/warriorpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jane gives Jesse the gift of Apology Girl, Jesse gives Jane the gift of make up sex.</p><p>Written for Porn Battle XV for the prompt: <i>Jane Margolis/Jesse Pinkman, vapor</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Filter

It was dark when Jesse heard her come home again.

He'd spent all day curled up in the arms of his big leather recliner, Jane's drawing neatly propped up against his legs, careful not to crease it. He'd stare at it for a while, a faint smile on his face, then bite his lip when he felt his smile getting too big.

He'd walked up and down the hallway maybe a few dozen times, fingered the glass pipe and rolled the bowl over the flame of his lighter again, inhaled, counted to three, exhaled, all his stupid doubt leaving his brain with the thick tendrils of crystal smoke that he could wave his hand through, just make it go away.

He'd walked around the living room maybe ten dozen times and then he saw her shadow cross his front door, heard her moving around next door, the soft slap of her bare feet on the hardwood, quiet music playing in her bedroom. Something with a lot of guitars that should've been played louder, but Jane was a good neighbor, she kept the noise down. He could hear it anyway when he listened hard enough. 

He heard her back door open and close, then counted to twenty and picked up his pack of smokes.

Jane was sitting on her little back porch, her chair turned towards his side of the duplex, her arms resting loosely on the edge of the wall. Waiting for him.

"So now you know what superpower I want," she said before he could say anything.

Jesse went down the stairs, crossed over to Jane's side of the courtyard. He looked up at her, stretched his hand to lace his fingers with hers.

"And...?" He smiled, teasing.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for not introducing you to my Dad, because, seriously, it's just a whole hassle that neither us need to deal with. But what I am sorry for is being kind of an asshole about it."

"Us," Jesse said, squeezing her hand. "You said 'us'."

"Yeah. I did." She shrugged in a 'so what' kind of way, but she squeezed his hand back and it made Jesse bite his lip to not smile too much again.

He walked up the stairs to her porch, and she stood up to wrap her arms around his neck, to kiss him. "So Apology Girl is victorious?" she asked with a laugh.

Jesse grinned and slid his hands down her waist, unbuttoned the front of her jeans. He slipped his hand in, rubbed her through the smooth fabric of her underwear, then tucked his fingers inside the elastic.

"What're you doing?" she murmured, her voice all low and smoky.

"Make up sex."

"What?" Jane's voiced raised up to sharp and incredulous. "Out here?"

He copied her 'so what' shrug, and stroked her with the lightest pressure until she inhaled sharply and tipped her head back. Then he dipped a finger inside her, pulled out and rubbed her harder.

"Shouldn't I be the one making it up to you?" 

"Nah," Jesse said. "You already did."

It was cold outside, all the warmth of the day sucked out of the air as soon as the sun went down. Jane pushed her hips closer to Jesse, pushed his fingers inside her, pushed her chest against his and he could feel through her t-shirt that she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were hard, almost as hard as his dick was as he pushed it and rubbed it up against his hand inside her jeans.

Jane threaded her fingers through his hair, looked right into his eyes, and she always looked so together when they fucked, she was always so fucking cool, that's what he liked about her, but this time he saw something there that was a little bit undone. She was sorry. She really was. She meant it. Maybe he did mean something to her.

She was breathing heavy, her warm exhales little white clouds hanging between their mouths until he kissed her, and she kissed him back, hard, her tongue in his mouth, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. Jesse bucked his hips against his own hand, pushing his fingers inside her faster, pulling them out to press the heated swell of her clitoris. Jane was quiet except for her shallow, panting breath until she skimmed her lips across his cheek, moaned a little, said, "Yeah. Do that. Harder."

Then she moaned a little louder, her arms around his back, fingers digging into his shoulders and he felt her tense up for a long moment and then relax against him, breathy little laughs in his ear.

"Well," Jane said, and Jesse kept his hand right where it was and smiled at her. "Let's go to bed. I can help you out with this." She palmed the front of his jeans and he sighed.

"I was smoking crystal before," Jesse admitted. He pulled away from her, put his hands in his pockets, his right hand still warm and wet with her. "And I don't think you wanna go in there. Like, the smell or whatever. I can't even tell if it's bad or not, I just I don't want it to, you know... I don't want to fuck with your recovery."

"I know," Jane said. "I can smell it on you, a little. I thought that's what it might be." 

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I can... I can go take a shower and maybe sleep over here?"

Jane shrugged. "It's not a problem for me. I mean, it's not like I haven't smelled weed in your apartment before."

"You're sure?" 

"Yeah." She trotted down the steps, went to Jesse's back door. "C'mon."

Inside, she raised an eyebrow and pointedly flipped the dormant air filter back on, and Jesse smiled at her sheepishly as she undid his pants. She pulled his dick out and wrapped her full lips around the head, her tongue doing that thing she was so good at doing before she took him deeper and Jesse was sure it was the greatest thing he'd ever felt.

It was so good, he had to try not to come right then and there. He turned his head away and looked at the air filter, humming away in the corner. It was like he could see the dirty air getting sucked in there and spat out clean, like their fight was still in the atmosphere, getting sucked in with the cigarettes and the pot and the crystal and scrubbed clean and smelling fresh. Like nothing bad had ever happened.


End file.
